Greaser Prince
by Writer's-411
Summary: According to Grimmjow and everyone else, he's the Greaser Prince. Being the Prince, he had to be at Top Rock, the main greaser hangout. There he meets Ichigo, who was dressed as a pretty woman by his best friend, Rukia, a popular. Rukia and Ichigo split up to end their nights in sweet bliss. Warning: Adult content, swearing, mentions of violence. Pairs: GrimmIchi and RukiRen.


**Early Author's Note:**

**Hey! I recently have been writing M rated stories, and I realized something: I need some practice writing lemons. In fact, I've never written a lemon. The closest would be a rape scene, but that doesn't officially count, right? Just so you all know, I was just watching the movie "Grease," so that's where the idea came from. I did not plagiarize anything! I made up some stuff, so the greaser world will seem a little different. This story is a two for one deal; see warning for understanding.**

**Warning: Adult content, profanity, and mentioning of violence. Pairs are Rukia x Renji and Ichigo x Grimmjow (More of this couple, though). **

**More notes at the bottom.**

**Story: Greaser Prince**

Grimmjow was lounging against his car. The blue muscle car gleamed in the sunlight and shimmered beautifully to the human eye. The blue color matched the owner's hair, which was blue and long.

The blue haired man's hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down his back. Short curled locks still hung in his face, but every strand gleamed due to the excess amount of gel. Blue eyes thundered ominously along with the hair, and there were blue fanned marks under the eyes.

Grimmjow tugged on his leather jacket flaps and popped up the black collar higher. He wore a white shirt that hugged his torso, showing off pectoral and ab lines. His legs were snuggly wrapped in black jeans, and the jeans were supported by a black belt. Besides his attire and black shoes, he wore black gloves that were fingerless. The gloves and blue hair were the signature marks of his identity, for lower greasers and populars always saw the flying gloves and fanning hair when Grimmjow was in a fight.

The man was notorious for his pugnacious ways and bad ass attitude. If he didn't get his way, Grimmjow would pummel the poor soul who pissed him off. The personality scared off most greasers and populars, but he still attracted women, men, and trouble. His tough nature and relations earned him the most respectable nickname in town. He was called the "Greaser Prince." The only friend he had was Chad, who turned out to be a legend in Grimmjow's town.

To Grimmjow, Chad was the man, for the tall man had patience for Grimmjow and taught the blue haired greaser all he knew. The Mexican greaser was the line between greasers and populars, for he seemed to always be the voice of reason. When the man was pissed, however, he was a force not worth messing with.

Chad was out of town at the time, so Grimmjow had to pull through on his own that day. Grimmjow didn't mind the independence; he won every fight and cussed out the toughest greasers and snobbiest populars. He was on his way; that's the view Grimmjow had. Grimmjow knew that when Chad would move on to college, he would be the one to take Chad's place as the Greaser King. The Greaser King was always the most respected man in the town, and anyone dumb enough to mess with the Greaser King would be beaten by the King's closest members. Every King had a prince, and to Grimmjow, he was Chad's prince.

The blue haired greaser didn't know why he was chosen, but he didn't care. Chad was there for him, and Chad taught him how to manage the greasers and populars. That's it. No other could compare to the father figure Chad put up for him. He felt like the other's son, a prince.

Grimmjow smoothed his hair as he gazed out onto the lake. Being a greaser didn't concern him at that moment, for nature was taking its toll on him with its beauty. The sun was making the water glitter with waving strands of orange. He shifted, making the wooden dock squeal. Grimmjow loved the contrasting orange and blue that always mingled out on the lake. The harmonious waves just melted his heart and lit up his masculine features.

_Soon_, he thought.

The man blinked and stood up straight. He turned and jumped into his seat. When he turned the car key, Grimmjow's chest rumbled in excitement as the car engine roared with energy and power. _Time for the Prince to greet his court_, Grimmjow thought with a smile.

He pulled away from the dock and drove up the main street. He bobbed his head in rhythm with the music playing, and he tapped his fingers on the door as one hand steered the vehicle. Grimmjow clucked his tongue as he switched hands and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. He pulled out the square and placed it to his lips. He dug in his pocket for his silver lighter and pulled out the darn contraption to flick the ignition switch a few times. When the flame flickered, Grimmjow inhaled the smoke as the cigarette was lit completely. A plume of gray smoke snaked from between Grimmjow's lips, covering his handsome face.

"Finally," Grimmjow complained when he approached the main greaser hang out. He pulled in and was immediately bombarded with a huge roar of cheers from girls. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and hopped out of his car with the square still in place between his lips. _You'd think th' fuckin' cunts would shut th' fuck up for once_, he mentally complained when girls squealed in his presence.

Grimmjow ignored the rest of the girls and made his way to the edge of the hang out, where a sheltered seat was reserved for the King and Prince. His hands were packed away in his jacket pockets as he walked; his head was held high, making the strands of hair flutter in the breeze with the smoke.

He heard murmurs and outbursts. To him, everyone who gasped at his appearance was a dumb fuck. Everyone knew him, right? That just made him wonder what the hell was so damn amazing about him everyday that he received gasps.

"Hey, Prince," came a voice.

Grimmjow turned his head to see the caller. When he saw that the man was Renji, he cocked his head in greeting. Grimmjow had nothing against the redheaded greaser. In his town, all gangs were under the one rule of the Greaser King and the Greaser Prince.

The blue haired greaser remembered that Chad told him to always keep peace with gang leaders, for the peace led to respect. Respect was the main power of the Greaser King. Fighting and talking were just side skills. Respect was everything.

Because Renji respected Chad a lot, he respected Grimmjow just as much. Grimmjow could see it in Renji's eyes. He could even feel it rolling off of the other. He'd even witnessed Renji take hits for Chad in brawls and negotiations.

"Good t' see ya," said Renji with a salute, which was his monkey gang sign. He took off his leather jacket and hung it over his back, indicating respect for Grimmjow's status.

"Renji," mumbled Grimmjow through his square. He nodded and turned away to walk to his throne. He didn't really care to acknowledge respect, but he only nodded to satisfy the other greasers.

"I heard that the Snakes were mobilizing," came Renji. His voice was full of concern

Grimmjow frowned and turned back around. Despite the fact that Renji was talking in a brotherly tone, Grimmjow didn't like snitches. "Ya a snitch now?" he asked. He pulled the square from his lips and flicked the ashes off. "What ya mean the snakes 're mobilizin'?" he asked.

Renji flinched at being called a snitch. "Na, Prince," mended Renji, "I'm just sayin' 'cause I know Chad's outta town, and I don't want ya bein' unaware without the King around." He walked a little closer and said, "Ya know Gin's a creepy bastard. I'm just lookin' out for ya." He nodded his head and made his gang sign again, indicating he was done.

When Renji was gone, Grimmjow sighed and dropped his square. After putting out the square, he glanced around and saw Gin in the far corner of the place. Grimmjow raised a brow with Gin just smiled at him. With a suspecting growl, Grimmjow shook his head, warning Gin, who just frowned at the gesture. Grimmjow turned and went to his seat, which was just a recliner chair. After he sat down, Grimmjow watched Gin from afar.

Grimmjow knew how to handle people like Gin. If he wanted to make sure his status wasn't threatened, Grimmjow just had to call on the Devils, who were notorious for their fighting skills and won gang battles.

_Gin should know better_, thought Grimmjow as he snapped his fingers in the direction of the Devil's leader, Kenpachi.

Kenpachi noticed the snapped fingers from the Prince, so he turned and made his gang sign. He didn't take off his jacket, though, as he approached Grimmjow. Kenpachi was a good friend to Chad, so Kenpachi had special privileges, which made his status much higher than most gang leaders.

"What's up, Prince?" boomed Kenpachi's deep voice. He crossed his arms as he stared at Grimmjow with his one eye.

Grimmjow jerked his head in Gin's direction. "I'm told that Gin's mobilizin'. I want t' know if that's true," he said. Grimmjow leaned back in his seat. If he's going to make a move, Grimmjow needed to be sure. Wrong moves on the prince would be disastrous.

Kenpachi grinned maniacally and replied, "Yup. Ya heard right. Gin's had it, and he's tellin' everyone t' rise up against the King when he gets back. Th' dumb ass 'as been tellin' th' wrong crowd, though."

_Fuckin' cunt. Gin's gonna get it. Chad's protected him from th' rest of th' gangs, and this is how th' snake repays th' King. Well, that's not gonna happen_, he thought. With a frown, Grimmjow said, "Take care of 'im. The King doesn't need this bullshit."

"Was plannin' on it, anyway," said Kenpachi. "No one messes with th' king like that." He quickly made his sign and turned away.

_My court, my rules_, Grimmjow mentally growled. _So long as Chad is gone, I will act on his behalf._

As Grimmjow was on the dock, Rukia was busy trying to keep Ichigo still. The orange haired man just didn't want to cooperate. Sure Ichigo was male, but that didn't mean he wasn't pretty. At least, that's what Rukia always told herself.

"Hold still!" growled Rukia. She was thrown off by Ichigo's forceful shove. She landed on her bed, but the rejection of her "help" still hurt. "I'm trying to help you," pouted Rukia as she crossed her arms. Her red dress billowed at her narrow waist, and her sleeves were rolled at her upper arms. A red hair band held back her black strands, but her bangs still hung out in front of her forehead.

Rukia wasn't tall, nor was she always quiet. She was a girl who didn't take "no" for an answer, and she was definitely not the type to leave a friend hanging. The black haired woman was a very generous popular. Thus, she was helping Ichigo.

"Rukia," complained Ichigo, "why do I have to look like a girl? I shouldn't have to dress like a girl to get a guy." He folded his arms as he stared at his best friend. Ichigo did agree to the make over, but he didn't think he'd be dressed up like a doll.

Ichigo was sporting a short green dress that barely reached to the middle of his thigh. The dress was snug around his body, so his feminine curves were very prominent. His bare neck was wrapped in a thin white fabricated scarf. A white belt was wrapped around his waist, and a silver buckle confirmed the tight grasp the belt had on Ichigo. His hands were covered with white gloves, and his feet were wrapped in two inch heeled, white boots that reached up past his knees. Only his arms were free to breathe.

The orange haired man didn't want to put on the white headband. He felt less man enough when he shaved off all of his hair, which didn't include his crotch hair or his head hair, and he pierced his ears to wear white hoops.

"Please!" begged Rukia. She got onto her knees as she stayed still on the bed. "Wear the white headband. I won't ask you to do anything else." She bugged out her violet eyes, hoping to bait Ichigo into wearing the hair piece.

_The things I do for this woman_, Ichigo thought with a sigh. He grimaced as he combed the headband over his long orange hair. After applying the finishing article, Ichigo crossed his arms and grumbled, "Happy?"

Rukia hooted in happiness. "Just one more thing," she said holding up a finger.

"Huh?"

The black haired girl turned and rummaged through her makeup bag. The bag was large and purple, which showed another thing about Rukia. The girl was crazy for colors. Her bed was basically blue, her carpet was scarlet, and her walls were violet. The only non-colorful thing in her room was the fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Ahah!" cheered Rukia. She pulled out the mascara, lip gloss, and perfume. "Oh, Ichigo," she sang as she slowly turned. Her eyes narrowed in a sly manner.

"Rukia," warned Ichigo. He scooted away slowly, but his disinterest wasn't Rukia's concern. Ichigo was quickly tackled and wrestled to the soft floor, where his eyelashes were combed, his lips were glossed, and his neck was sprayed. After pushing Rukia off, Ichigo got to his feet and said, "Rukia! That was uncalled for! You could've asked!" He crossed his arms.

Rukia got to her feet and dusted her dress off. She looked up at Ichigo and replied, "I could've, but you would've told me no." She shrugged and put her hands on her hips as she admired her work. She circled the grumbling Ichigo and few times and announced, "You're ready."

Ichigo pfft and asked, "Where are we going, anyway?" He tapped his foot as he awaited his answer. _Please say an ice cream shop or a store. I really don't want to run into any greasers_, he thought.

"The Top Rock," Rukia simply replied. She quickly picked up her makeup and put it away. She grabbed her small purse from her white nightstand and said, "Okay. Let's go."

"Top Rock?" asked Ichigo. He knew all about Top Rock; it was the main hang out of the town greasers. He knew that the top gangs, the Monkeys and the Devils, hung out on Top Rock. The place always boomed with music and flowed with alcohol. Top Rock was definitely not his place. Although, Ichigo did remember that Rukia's boyfriend, Renji, was the leader of the Monkeys gang, so he quickly connected the dots for the choice of hang out.

"Do we have to go to Top Rock?" whined Ichigo. "You know I hate Greasers. No offense to Renji, but I don't like his buddies. They're always looking at me weird."

Rukia raised a brow and suggested, "Why don't you kick their asses? Now that you're more beautiful, you'll put more shame on the guys' ugly mugs." She brushed her bangs aside and added, "Plus, not all greasers are as bad as you think. Take Renji, for example. He's kind, sweet, and loving. He's like a giant teddy bear just for me."

"Really?" Ichigo said.

Rukia sighed and said, "Look, Ichigo. I need you to be more open. You know that the popular guys aren't the only source of man candy on earth. Please. I want you to try."

Ichigo bit his lip and stared down at the carpet. He traced the little curves with his eyes and thought, _Well, the greasers are all jerks. The last time I tried to talk to one, the guy tried to kick my ass. Oh, man. I don't know. If I say no, Rukia will be upset. If I say yes, I might get into a fight. Uh! Oh well. I'll just have to strut my shit well, or I'll be sporting purple and blue with this dress._

"Alright, Rukia," huffed Ichigo. "I'll go, but don't expect me to get along with the bastards."

The black haired girl cheered and dragged the man all the way to her car, which was pink. When Ichigo was seated, Rukia sped off into the direction of the dying sunset. Soft music flowed from the radio speakers, and the car hummed gently. The scenery they passed was a blur, and the upcoming location was growing bigger.

Ichigo fiddled with his dress as he stared at Top Rock. The place was just a large parking lot that was meant for more car space for the nearby drive-in movie, "Low Rock." Because the lot was higher than the main lot, the place was named Top Rock.

When Rukia and Ichigo arrived, Top Rock was already booming with rock music and littered with beer cans. Groups of greasers were laughing by their cars, and others were fighting each other in a corner of the lot. One huge guy was pummeling in a white haired greaser.

Rukia stopped the car and got out. She went around and literally pulled Ichigo out of his seat. When Ichigo was standing, Rukia smiled, for there were catcalls coming from every direction in the lot.

"Baby!" called Renji's voice.

Rukia turned and waved at Renji, who blew a kiss in her direction. The girl blushed and looked at Ichigo, hoping her blush would go away.

"Your man's calling you," said Ichigo in distaste. He crossed his arms and glared at nothing.

"Ichigo," whined Rukia, "you said you'd try. I'm telling you that greasers aren't all bad. Just go talk to a guy." She tugged on Ichigo's arm and pointed out a few good looking men, which was praised lightly by Ichigo. "Quit acting like a drama queen and get your sexy ass out there," commanded Rukia with a more demanding voice.

Ichigo winced at the scolding and pouted at the girl. _I can't believe she's making me do this_, he thought. Ichigo pursed his lips and replied, "Okay, Rukia. I'll just walk around and see if I find someone interesting." He thanked Rukia for helping him, and he walked away. He looked over his shoulder, but Rukia gestured for him to keep going.

When Ichigo was gone, Rukia turned and gasped when Renji was very close. Rukia growled and said, "Don't do that." She glared at him. Despite his leather outfit and bad boy tattoos, Rukia could hold her angry face.

Renji chuckled and asked, "Did I scare ya?" He leaned down and kissed Rukia, not wanting to wait for her reply. He took hold of her hand and said in a more serious tone, "I gotta talk t' ya. Come on." He pulled her with him towards his car, which was a red mustang.

When the couple got to the car, Renji locked the doors and closed the windows.

"What are you doing?" asked Rukia. She clutched her purse and sunk her weight into the seat. She remembered telling Renji that she wouldn't have sex with him, for she didn't want to lose her virginity in a loose relationship.

"Babe," said Renji in an amorous tone. He leaned in and kissed Rukia, who backed away. Renji frowned and mended, "I told ya I wouldn't force ya. I still remember what ya said, and I respect that. I just wanted t' talk t' ya." He sat back and stared into Rukia's eyes.

The first time they met, Renji was mesmerized by Rukia's large eyes and cute mouth. When they started to talk, Renji appreciated her gentle nature and strong heart. When they started to date, Renji vowed he'd keep the girl forever. Just being around the other made Renji's heart dance with joy.

"Babe," Renji started again, "I want to seal us."

Rukia blinked and asked, "Seal us?" Her heart was jumping. She knew what "seal" meant, but she never thought Renji would ever say it. The other just seemed like a all natural bad boy. _I guess I was wrong_, she thought.

Renji nodded and pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a gold band with their names engraved in it. He pulled the ring out and put it on Rukia's left wedding finger. "This is a promise from me," said Renji as he looked into Rukia's eyes. "I promise that I'll improve myself t' become a better man. I know your brother hates my guts, but that won't stop me from lovin' ya... Rukia, baby, will you have me?"

Rukia smiled and nodded her head furiously. She dropped her purse and launched herself at Renji, who grunted from the impact. She showered the other with kisses. "I love the ring, and I love you," said Rukia. Her heart was fluttering. She felt as if she dropped down into heaven. She loved Renji, and she loved that he was promising himself to her.

When Rukia kissed him again, Renji replied passionately. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her more comfortably on his lap. When her legs were spread on either side of his hips, Renji kissed Rukia more. He always wanted to have a more intimate moment with Rukia that didn't just limit him to kissing her chastely.

The girl couldn't stop the other, for love and passion were swirling within her heart. As Renji descended to her neck, Rukia nervously put her hands on Renji's shoulders and dragged her palms down his chest. She could feel the rock hard muscles that were built from numerous brawls. Her smooth fingers passed lightly over the nipples. Renji's pectoral muscles twitched, so Rukia flinched.

Renji sensed the hesitation, so he quickly withdrew and pulled off his jacket and shirt. He smirked at Rukia's gaping face. He could see that the girl was enjoying his body. He placed her hands back on his chest and said, "Don't be afraid." Renji went back to sucking on Rukia's neck, and he started to massage Rukia's sides and thighs.

Rukia didn't know what to do. She was both a virgin and inexperienced. _He's kissing me and touching me. What do I do?_ she pondered as she bit her lip. She still kept her hands on the other's chest, but the touch was more innocent than intimate.

The redhead was enjoying his shy lover. He knew the girl was new to everything, but he wanted her so much. To him, Rukia was his kryptonite, his flower, his love. He wanted to be her first, so that's what he would be.

To help Rukia be more prepared and willing, Renji traced his hands up the other's thighs and fiddled with Rukia's panties. He slipped his right hand between her legs and rubbed at her concealed lips. When Rukia gasped in surprise, Renji quickly kissed the girl and slipped his tongue into her mouth; he needed to do something to distract the girl.

Renji pulled aside Rukia's panties with his index finger and traced her lips with his middle finger. His lover's body was quivering with anticipation and excitement. He could feel her willingness dripping from within her.

After kissing Rukia, Renji said, "I love you." With those words, he plunged his finger inside of Rukia.

Rukia cried out in surprise. "Renji..." she murmured as she felt her lover moving his finger inside of her. She moaned in pleasure at the new feeling. Her skin was starting to tingle, and her legs were spreading more for Renji to access her. She wanted more. "Renji!" she cried when the man hit her sensitive spot.

The redhead felt his heart beating fast, and he could hear Rukia's heart beating fast, too. He had his face buried in Rukia's neck, and he was kissing and sucking the girl's skin. When Rukia was thrusting against his finger, Renji added another, making the girl cry out again. He was loving that sound.

Renji was also loving the fact that his girl was feeling good, but that didn't help his problem. He was fully erect and ready to love Rukia. His dick was pushing against his pants, and the fabric was restraining him painfully. Pulling his unbusy hand free, Renji released himself and groaned at the cooler air on his hot skin.

Rukia stopped thrusting her hips when she felt something against her thigh. Her lidded eyes looked down and widened a little. She didn't know that Renji was hard. The size scared her even more.

_I can do this_, she thought, _I'm a Kuchiki. I can take it. I just hope he has something to wrap himself with._

Just as Rukia was going to ask about protection, Renji took out a condom and tore the packet with his teeth. He had to withdraw his fingers from Rukia to put the rubber on correctly. When he finished he looked up at Rukia, who was biting her lip.

Renji placed a gentle kiss on the girl's lips and said, "I'll be careful." When the girl nodded, he took hold of himself and positioned at his lover's vaginal entrance. As carefully and slowly as possible, Renji slid inside. He made sure to slide in little by little, for he could feel Rukia tensing around him.

Rukia's breathing was deep and fast. The penetration seemed to be taking forever to happen. Every second more made her heart thump faster and faster. She couldn't bear to wait any longer, so she took hold of Renji's shoulders and slid down, breaking her virginal seal. She yelped in pain and rested her forehead on Renji's shoulder.

The redhead was surprised. He didn't think Rukia would that. At the moment he felt her grab his shoulders, Renji didn't think it was to steady herself for a full seating. _Shit_, he thought. With the deed done, Renji stood as still as possible. He really wanted to move, but his lover came first. He kissed her hair and asked, "Ya okay?" He rubbed her back and legs, hoping the other would recover a little from the pain.

The girl felt like her insides were ripped apart in more than one spot. She took in deep breaths to calm herself and help the pain. Remembering that Renji asked her a question, Rukia nodded her head and said, "Yeah... You can go now." She braced herself by holding onto Renji.

"Okay." Renji lifted the girl and brought her back down, and he made sure to meet her with a thrust of his own. The feeling was amazing. He felt like his whole world just turned upside down and introduced him to a new type of buzz. He continued to repeat his thrusts to gain more of the feeling. His thrusts soon became faster than his breathing pattern.

_So wet. So tight_, Renji thought. He could feel himself coming to completion, and he could hear Rukia moaning out loud. "Baby, ya feel so good," he moaned.

Rukia could feel Renji reaching into her. Her pleasure reached a new height when Renji laid her on the seat and thrusted harder in the new position. She felt him rub against that sensitive spot for every other thrust or so. Every time he hit it, Rukia just wanted to yell out louder than she did. "Ren...ah! Ah!" moaned she.

With a deep thrust, Renji felt Rukia finish with a loud moan, making him finish and groan out in appreciation. Being extremely careful, Renji removed himself and threw the bloody condom out the fogged window, then he pulled up his pants and buckled them. Afterwards, he crawled back between Rukia's legs and rested his head on her chest. His chest rose and fell deeply, recovering from the aftermath.

Rukia felt on top of the world at the moment. She didn't know that sex could feel so good. She was always told to wait until marriage, but now that she was experienced, how could she wait again? Rukia grimaced at her sweaty state and grimaced more when Renji's sweat was on her skin.

"I love you," said Rukia ignoring the muggy feeling.

"I love ya, too," replied Renji. He kissed Rukia on her cheek and waited for her to fall asleep. When a light snore reached him, Renji rose and pulled his jacket from under him to make a pillow for Rukia's head. He kissed her forehead and exited the car. He made sure the windows were lowered for fresh air to enter the car, and he made sure the doors were locked. He didn't want any of the others getting frisky ideas.

Renji sat on a tree stump at the edge of the lot and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing over his sweaty skin. _I'm th' luckiest man alive_, he thought.

When Renji and Rukia were on their way to the car, Ichigo was wandering around Top Rock. He didn't know who to talk to, so he was standing awkwardly most of the time. He wished Rukia didn't push him into meeting greasers. The guys creeped him out.

Ichigo decided to sit in Rukia's car, so he turned to walk in the direction of the pink contraption. But, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the vicious greaser, Aizen. Ichigo heard of Aizen around town. The man was known for killing a fool by using his surroundings to his advantage.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here alone?" asked Aizen's deep and smooth voice.

Being as brave as possible, Ichigo brushed the hand off of his shoulder and replied, "That's none of your business." He made his way to turn, but Aizen grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him closer.

The orange haired man pushed against Aizen's leather covered chest, but Aizen just gripped the other tighter. Their bodies were pushed harshly against one another. With a free hand, Aizen traced Ichigo's jaw and commented on his beauty.

"Please, stop," said Ichigo in a nervous tone. He pushed harder, which resulted in Aizen squeezing his waist even tighter. He groaned in pain. _I knew greasers were no good. They just do what they want and take what they want._

"Would you like to spend the rest of the night with me?" asked Aizen in a more husky tone. He leaned in and inhaled Ichigo's feminine scent. "I could treat you really nice and make you feel really good."

Ichigo shook his head and pushed again. "No," said he. "Please, just let me go." He felt Aizen's arm squeeze him more, so Ichigo cried out in pain. The other's grip was strong; he felt like the other would snap him in half.

Grimmjow was lounging lazily when he heard an outcry. Thinking nothing of it, he stayed in his chair. When he heard the same voice, Grimmjow grew annoyed and got to his feet to seek out the noise maker. _Can't bitches be quiet. _His shoes scraped along the gravel as he walked with attitude, which still drew others' attention.

When he saw the source of the sound, everything on earth seemed to pause, but only he and the orange haired beauty could move. The long orange hair fluttered gracefully past the other's shoulders, fanning out like a cape that barely concealed the slim back, the strong legs, and the delicate arms.

He mostly saw orange. The same type of orange that the sun emitted on to the rippling lake near town. The same orange that made his heart melt. He snapped out of his stupor when the orange haired beauty yelled out in pain.

"Please," came Ichigo's plea, "you're hurting me." His hands were resting shakily on Aizen's chest.

At that moment, Grimmjow noticed Aizen's tight grip on the orange haired beauty's waist. Then, he noticed that Aizen was intentionally hurting the other. Such actions made him sick. Such men made him sick. Aizen made him sick.

"Tell me your name," demanded Aizen. He gripped Ichigo's chin tightly, making Ichigo yelp in surprise. His brown eyes burned into the other's, making Ichigo struggle to look away even more.

"Not somethin' ya do t' a girl everyday, Aizen," said Grimmjow in a vicious tone. He waltzed over. Something as beautiful as the being in Aizen's arms didn't deserve harsh treatment.

"Grimmjow," said Aizen. He didn't let go of Ichigo. "I have done nothing wrong to this young lady." He grinned smartly at Ichigo, who tried to struggle again.

"I think she don't like ya," announced Grimmjow. "I think ya should put 'er down." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and he challenged Aizen's gaze. The prince wouldn't let the mongrel get away with his actions.

As Aizen and Grimmjow argued colorfully, Ichigo stared at his savior. He was in awe at the beauty such a beastly place like the Top Rock could hold. He caught the other's name, too. _Grimmjow... Strange name, but he's so...handsome. Wait. He thinks I'm a girl. That's not right. Well, as long as he gets this creep away from me, I'll be fine._

"Girl," called Grimmjow. When Ichigo glared at him, Grimmjow just asked, "Ya really want t' be with this joke?" He gestured to Aizen, who wasn't pleased at the remark.

Ichigo quickly shook his head. Being called "girl" or not, he didn't want to be in Aizen's grasp anymore.

Grimmjow's gaze shifted over to Aizen, and Grimmjow shook his head. "Ya know what t' do," he reminded. "Let 'er go." His blue eyes trailed from Aizen's stupid face to Ichigo's beautiful face. The orange still got him. Would this orange haired dove contrast with him beautifully like the lake and sun?

Aizen just growled and released Ichigo, who stumbled back and held onto his torso. "Keep the wretch. She's not worth my time, anyway," said Aizen in a haughty tone.

Ichigo growled. He stood up and planted his foot. With a quick grunt, Ichigo landed a high roundhouse kick at Aizen's head. He felt satisfied when Aizen landed on the ground knocked out. "Bastard," he concluded for good measures. He quickly spun around to see an amused Grimmjow. "What are you staring at?" he asked in a more pissy tone.

"I help ya and ya yell at me," said Grimmjow with a fake pout, "what kind of thanks is that?" He folded his arms across his chest. He looked Ichigo up and down and asked, "Ya a pop?"

Ichigo blinked and replied, "I don't like to identify myself with any group." He crossed his arms and stared back at Grimmjow.

The blue haired greaser nodded and asked, "Ya got a name?" He smiled when the other just flipped her hair. _I swear she's a popular._

"Ichigo."

"Strawberry?"

"No, asshole. Number one guardian."

"No need t' be mean about it."

"Well, I don't like guys that make fun of my name and stare at me like I'm some piece of meat."

"I don't think you're a piece o' meat," said Grimmjow more firmly. He walked closer. The orange hair and snappy attitude was drawing him in even more. He wanted to see what kind of girl Ichigo was without her covering.

Ichigo was surprised at the other's words. He thought that Grimmjow would say that he's an abnormal chick with anger issues. His eyes snapped wide when Grimmjow traced his chin with a finger.

"You're pretty. Did ya know that?" commented Grimmjow as he stared into Ichigo's eyes. Black lashes framed brown pools that glittered in the light of the lamps around the lot.

The orange haired man blinked and pushed Grimmjow's hand away. "Look, I really appreciate you helping me out, but I don't appreciate you touching me like that," he said. When he made a move to turn away, his upper arm was grabbed.

"Why ya wanna walk away?" asked Grimmjow. He didn't like the way the other was looking at him, without respect. "I helped ya. The least ya could do is show me some respect." The last sentence was growled out.

"I don't even know who you are," Ichigo bit back. He tried to pull his arm free, but the other wouldn't release him. "Let me go!" Ichigo pulled again, but he was drawn back into a similar position he had with Aizen.

Grimmjow didn't want the other to go. He wanted the other to be his contrast like the sun and lake. He wanted the other to respect him. Then, the thought of being a stranger struck him. With a more lenient face, Grimmjow announced, "I'm the Greaser Prince."

Ichigo stopped struggling and stared at Grimmjow. He's heard about the Greaser King and Prince, but he never thought he would meet either of the men in person. He heard stories of the king's full control of every greaser gang within town, and he heard of the pugnacious prince that pranced around with fists as hard as cement.

"The prince?" he said in surprise. Ichigo pursed his lips and bit, "So what? That doesn't mean you can just grab me." He doubled his efforts and pulled more harshly. The most daunting thing of the moment was that Ichigo couldn't move. He was stuck in place. Grimmjow's grip was so hard that Ichigo couldn't even budge his feet.

"I helped ya," growled Grimmjow. The other was still being defiant. He felt a hint of respect, so he was somewhat grateful for that.

"No shit," countered Ichigo, "do you want a fuckin' cookie or something? I said that I appreciated the help. What do you want from me?" Ichigo gasped when he was pulled closely to other's chest. He was at Grimmjow's mercy.

"What do you want from me?" asked Ichigo in a more scared tone. He was looking up into thundering blue eyes. His heart jumped when Grimmjow just blinked.

"I want ya," Grimmjow simply replied. He felt it: respect with the hints of contrast still mixed in.

Ichigo gaped at the man. _He wants me? Really? Well, I hope he's up for the big surprise_, thought he with sad eyes. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Grimmjow attacked his lips with a passionate kiss. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull the other closer, for the confession of desire made him feel special. Then, he wanted to push the other away, for Grimmjow thought he was a girl.

To Grimmjow, Ichigo tasted great. The mouth tasted like mint, and the lips tasted like strawberries. He wanted to taste the rest of the dove; he wanted to feel the harmonious contrast.

With a push, Ichigo detached his lips from Grimmjow's. The other was just stunned at the rejection. "I can't do this," said Ichigo. His sad eyes caught Grimmjow's attention, for he saw the hurt in Grimmjow's thundering blues. "You're interested in the girl, and I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not a girl. I'm a guy. So save yourself the time and walk away." Ichigo turned away and started to walk with his head dropped.

_That's it? A guy? _thought Grimmjow with a grimace. "So what?" he asked aloud to Ichigo. The other stopped and looked back with questioning eyes. "I don't give a fuck if you're a guy or chick." He walked toward Ichigo. "All I know is that I want ya, and I'll fuckin' kick anybody's ass if I don't get ya." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo arm again and pulled him back to his chest.

"Why me? You can get any girl you want," said Ichigo in a low voice. He kept his eyes down. The thunderous blues would just swallow him whole.

"Because ya contrast with me like th' sun does with th' blue lake water," Grimmjow replied. He pushed the other's chin up to look at him. "Girl or guy, I want ya. Simple as that."

Ichigo was trapped by the blues. The eyes held him in his place, and all he could do was move his mouth. With another attempt to get the other away, Ichigo said, "Want me? Want me for what? I don't do one nighters." He tried to push, but the arm around his waist held him in place.

"I don't do one nighters, either," replied Grimmjow. Again, he kissed Ichigo with all his might, pouring in his passion and desire. He wanted Ichigo to feel the same way. He wanted to the other to see the beauty of the harmonious contrast. He regretfully pulled away and said, "Come with me." He pulled the other with him to his muscle car.

The orange haired man sat in the front seat after Grimmjow opened the door for him. He steadied himself when Grimmjow hopped on to the driver's seat, making the car sway a little.

Grimmjow grinned as he started up the car, sending off the noise of the strong motor. He put the car into drive and sped off. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than his orange haired babe and a square. He pulled out a square and lit it. After inhaling the smoke, he looked down at his cigarette box and noticed that the box had only one square left.

"Shit," cursed Grimmjow. He took a left turn, ignoring the red light. When he saw the sign "Urahara's Drug and Produce," Grimmjow sped into the parking lot and got out of the car.

Ichigo was in awe. The man blew a red light and smoked. The Greaser Prince was basically the bad boy he was trying to avoid, but his heart told him otherwise. When they pulled up to a drug store, Ichigo was puzzled as to why the other would need to stop at one. He doubted the other wanted chips or soda. The man's smoking was bad enough already.

While the other was still gone, Ichigo observed the car. The seats were leathery and soft. The seats were blue, while the floors and steering wheel were black. _He has quite the interest in blue_, thought he. Ichigo looked up at the brightly lit store and saw Grimmjow coming his way.

Grimmjow came back with a brown bag in his hand.

_I hope that's not liquor_, Ichigo thought. He raised a brow at Grimmjow upon the other's entrance.

"What?" asked Grimmjow. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a few boxes of cigarettes. He placed them in a small drawer below the radio.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. The other was still smoking a square, so why did he need more? Ichigo just looked out his side of the car. The streets were lit brightly by flickering streetlights that showed the strewn garbage cans and uneven gravel road.

While Ichigo was looking out the window, Grimmjow pulled out a bottle of lubricant and hid it in his pocket. He planned to have the other. Grimmjow pulled out his keys and started the engine again. He pulled away from the lot and continued down the nearby street.

After a few minutes of driving, the pair were finally parked on the dock. Grimmjow leaned back into his seat. He finished off his square and put it out in the ashtray of his car. He blew out the last of the smoke.

"Why are we here?" asked Ichigo. He stared at Grimmjow.

"Just look," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded and looked out on to the lake. The moon was high in the sky and reflecting down upon the lake water. The waves rippled, deforming the moon and creating a beautiful contrast. Even the stars dotted the water.

"It's beautiful," said Ichigo. He looked at Grimmjow, who was nodding his head.

"Yeah," added Grimmjow, "it is. I like this view, but I love it when the sun is setting." He slipped off his jacket and threw it on the back seat. He sighed when the cool lake breeze washed over him through the window.

Ichigo understood now. _He finds the sun and lake view beautiful, and he finds me beautiful. So, he and I would make the same view. _He looked at Grimmjow and felt a new flutter of emotion in his heart.

With a more emotion filled sigh, Ichigo smiled. He stared in awe at Grimmjow, who's light skin was lit up by the moon's gleam. The thunderous blues were more soft and milky, and the hair glowed like a sparkling diamond. His eyes wandered lower, and Ichigo had to bite his tongue from swooning at the large muscles.

_He wants me. Now, I want him. We shall have each other_, thought Ichigo. He brought his legs under him, so he could comfortably lean over. Ichigo bravely kissed Grimmjow on the cheek, making the other turn his head and look at him dumbfounded. Ichigo just smiled again.

Grimmjow turned himself and kissed Ichigo on the lips. Then, he fully kissed Ichigo. His tongue was allowed to pass Ichigo's lips and explore the other again.

Ichigo returned the kiss. His tongue slipped along Grimmjow's and pushed back into the other's mouth. He soon gave up when Grimmjow tugged at him by his hair. Ichigo loved the needy tug, and he loved the amorous kisses. He tilted his head when Grimmjow started to kiss his neck after unwrapping the small scarf.

With the momentum in his favor, Grimmjow put the other fully on his back and continued to kiss at Ichigo's neck.

The orange haired man gasped when Grimmjow suck at the base of his neck. His gasp earned him another full kiss. As he kissed Grimmjow, Ichigo pulled off his gloves and combed his hands into Grimmjow's long hair. He could still feel some of the wet gel, but he didn't care. The gel was on Grimmjow, and Grimmjow was his.

He trailed his gelled hands down Grimmjow's back to feel all of the muscles. His hands were pulled away when Grimmjow sat up and pulled his shirt off. Ichigo sat up when he saw the scar on Grimmjow's chest. He put a hand on the scar and traced it all the way down the other's torso. He kissed the scar and kissed around Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow felt his heart jump when Ichigo kissed his scar. He got the scar from a brawl with popular, but he didn't care to explain it. He'd tell Ichigo later. He caught Ichigo's lips and traced his hands up Ichigo's thighs. His hands made their way toward Ichigo's hips, where lacey panties were resting.

The blue haired greaser felt his pelvis grow hotter. He loved lace. The stuff made every much more enjoyable to him. Grimmjow moved himself lower between Ichigo's legs and pulled the dress up. Just as his fingers felt, there were lace underwear concealing Ichigo's erection. Grimmjow smirked, for he was just as excited.

Being impatient, though, Grimmjow ripped the lace and enjoyed the tearing sounds of the fabric.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested. The panties weren't his, nor was the dress or the accessories. _Rukia's gonna kill me_, he inwardly complained.

Grimmjow ignored the outcry and immediately went to work on Ichigo's erection. He licked up and down, making sure he was treating the leaking length like a lollipop. When he put his whole mouth on Ichigo, the orange haired man took hold of Grimmjow's hair and moaned. Grimmjow continued to play with the tip and treat the other like candy.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned. He threw his head back when the other sucked on him. "Oh, God!" Grimmjow had just slipped his tongue into the slit of the tip, making Ichigo want to buck upward. He was thankful that Grimmjow stopped him from killing the other with his erection by holding down his hips.

The blue haired greaser was enjoying the moans, for the sounds just made him harder. He quickly pulled away, making Ichigo look at him suddenly. Grimmjow just chuckled and reached for his jacket in the back seat. He pulled the jacket over to him and pulled out the lube. He rolled up his jacket and put it behind Ichigo's head for comfort.

"What's in your hand?" asked Ichigo with still lidded eyes. His chest rose and fell in excitement.

"Something that will make everything better," replied Grimmjow. He dipped his head and took in Ichigo again, making the other cry out suddenly. As the other was distracted, Grimmjow poured the lube onto his fingers. He used his lube-free hand to push Ichigo's legs farther apart, so he had more access to Ichigo's entrance.

He traced the lubed fingers around Ichigo's cheeks, showing him that the lube would be cold. Grimmjow figured the other wouldn't mind due to the continuous moans. With a shrug, he plunged a finger into Ichigo.

Ichigo was liking the attention to his dick, but he didn't like the attention to his butt. The finger felt really odd. He cried out when Grimmjow deep throated him and sucked harder, which Grimmjow used to slip in a second finger. Ichigo didn't feel the second finger helping his entrance stretch, for all he could feel was the upcoming orgasm.

"Grim... Ah! Grim- Ah! Ah!" Ichigo moaned. He looked down again when Grimmjow stopped. _Why'd he stop? _Ichigo questioned. He saw Grimmjow bathing his large erection with lube. _Holy mother of pearl_, Ichigo mentally gasped. He was about to question the upcoming sex, but his words stopped when Grimmjow looked at him with those milky blues.

Grimmjow just stared into Ichigo's eyes as he guided himself to Ichigo's prepared entrance. He pushed against the resisting canal and slipped in. He felt nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, and he heard the whimpers coming from his little popular. After slipping in centimeter by centimeter, Grimmjow felt that the movement wasn't going very well. He could see it from the tears slipping down Ichigo's face.

He reached for the open bottle of lube and poured more on to his exposed skin. He threw the bottle aside and gripped Ichigo's hips with both hands to steady himself as he pushed in more. When the more lubed part of his skin reached Ichigo's entrance, he easily slid in all the way. The tight walls sucked him in and gripped him harshly.

Grimmjow took in slow breaths, so he could restrain himself from thrusting. He looked up at Ichigo, who was resting his head on the jacket and panting.

Ichigo was beyond pain. He felt his muscles get stretched beyond their limit. He felt as if his pelvis was being broken into two by Grimmjow's huge dick. The thought seemed possible at the moment.

"Tell me when you're ready," came Grimmjow's voice.

The orange haired man took in a deep breath and exhaled the air. He wiggled about, trying to get more comfortable.

To Grimmjow, Ichigo looked the most beautiful with sweat beading down his neck and eyes glossed with passion. He awed at Ichigo's fanned out hair that made the other look like an angel with a sun for a halo.

"I'm ready," said Ichigo in a whisper. He gripped Grimmjow's forearms tightly, hoping the grip would help him feel little pain.

Grimmjow nodded and carefully thrusted into Ichigo. He didn't get any pleasured noise, so he changed his angle and tried again. Again, nothing. With a different angle, Grimmjow tried again, and he received a moan.

Ichigo like what Grimmjow did. The other hit a certain spot inside of him that made the pain bearable. "Again," he moaned. When Grimmjow did as he commanded, Ichigo threw back his head in bliss.

Seeing that Ichigo was more comfortable, Grimmjow picked up the pace. He wanted his share of the pleasure, so he grabbed one of Ichigo's legs and pulled it over his arm. Using the additional space, Grimmjow thrust harder and deeper. With every other thrust, he grunted and moaned. The slickness of the lube and the heat of Ichigo's entrance made everything so enjoyable.

Grimmjow could feel the contrast between them. Ichigo was delicate, while Grimmjow was rough. Together, heaven sprouted plants with seeds of love and passion. Grimmjow felt like a beast driving into a gentle lamb. That thought made him feel a little weird.

After a few minutes of moaning and groaning in pleasure, Ichigo begged, "Faster. Ah. Deeper. AH! More. AH, AH, AH!"

Grimmjow threw both of Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and leaned in more to thrust harder and deeper. He himself groaned in appreciation at the larger amount of access. After a few more thrusts in the new position, Ichigo finished, messing up the dress and coloring Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo tightened even more around Grimmjow, causing the other to lose his cool with his thrusts. With one deep thrust, Grimmjow finished, too, and spilled himself into Ichigo, causing the other to shudder.

Grimmjow carefully pulled out and looked up at his Ichigo, who was barely awake. He kissed Ichigo on the lips and murmured sweet words.

"You sure you're the Greaser Prince?" asked Ichigo. The bare thought of the tough prince being gentle and caring seemed odd. When Grimmjow just smiled, Ichigo passed out.

Grimmjow corrected Ichigo's neck, so the other wouldn't wake with a cramp. He put himself away, cleaned up Ichigo with his shirt, and picked up a new pack of cigarettes. He got out of the car and left the door open for the cool breeze to hit Ichigo.

He sat on the hood of the car as he smoked a fresh square. He was proud to have someone with him, and he was even more proud that his Ichigo was beautiful. _When I become the Greaser King, Ichigo will be my Prince._

**Author's Note:**

**There it is. That's what I got. This is the only chapter I'll give, too. No more. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. I just read and corrected some parts. Oh well.**

**Awww. Grimmjow and Ichigo would look cute together. Who liked the outfits? :D**

**You all can be as critical as you want. Just don't call me names, please. For those of you reading "Cupid Sucks" and "Angel Eyes," this is my skill in lemons. If you don't tell me what's wrong, right, or missing, the two stories won't be so great. I do have some time until the lemons come for those stories, but I want to get some practice in. Thus, I can prepare to write better lemons for my bigger stories. **

**This is the only time that I will request reviews, so do tell me what you think.**


End file.
